The Secret Princess!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Secret Princess! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Ash Ketchum: '''Alright gang - - '''Hiccup: Astrid: Ash Ketchum: Rowlet! Meltan! - - - - - - Mark EVO: (Angry) I'm still mad because that XENON-MANIAC is here! Ed: Mark's dark side make my armpit sweat, Eddy Eddy: What doesn't? Mark EVO: Hey! Double D: Try to stay calm Mark and count to ten. Mark EVO: They said "Mark's dark side make my armpit sweat" I don't even have a dark side! Double D: They're just joking, Mark, of course you don't have a dark side. Emerl: Double D's right Mark. Mark EVO: Yeah, but Philmac's dark side kicked our butts! Gmerl: Relax Mark we will defeat Dark the Unknown. Mark EVO: How? That creep has keep copying our move just like Emerl! Emerl: Then we must use the ultimate attack to defeat Dark for good. - - - - - - - - Mark EVO: Philmac need some time alone, so he has to go out somewhere. Emerl: Are you sure? Mark EVO: (Nods) Ash Ketchum: I hope he's okay. (Cut to see Faba: Gladion: Lillie: - - - - Lusamine: - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Secret Princess! Narrator: - - Lusamine: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (We cut to Philmac alone and feeling very depressed and hopeless after being defeated by Xenon Onslaught and Dark the Unknown) Philmac: ... (Flashback starts) - - - - (Flashback ends) Philmac: What were you thinking Emerl? How can I avenge my Minerva and her friends... now that... I'm powerless. ( - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: I'm really sorry, I messed up. - - - - - Gladion: What's real story about you, Philmac. You told Team Robot and the others a little bit of your story, but not the whole thing. Lusamine: Philmac: - Lillie: Philmac, I want to know the whole story about what really happened. (Philmac Philmac: (Sighs) Okay... I'll tell you the whole backstory. But the truth is, I don't know who created me either. I have no memory of that. Lillie: Philmac: Yeah, but I didn't tell Emerl and the others what really happened. - (Flashback starts) Philmac (V.O.): I woke up in a unknown world that I don't know of, but it is a peaceful place. From there, I meant a girl named Minerva the Squirrel who's really a skilled fighter and swordsman, she also has a couple of friends with her. We didn't know each other much, but she did teach me how to fight. - - Philmac (V.O.): Yeah, I've been battling bad guys so many times I really became a elite warrior, thanks to her. We became good friends. I then tried to learn how teamwork and friendship really means. - - - Philmac (V.O.): Yeah, and after our great battle, I started having a crush on Minerva and she felt the same way. So on that night me and Minerva understood our feelings... And we're about to have our first kiss. - - Philmac (V.O.): I was so close to understand how both friendship and teamwork meant, but when I was about to kissed her.... Boom, evil arrives. We weren't ready for something like this. - - Philmac (V.O.): The Armada came here to this world for one thing... genocide, we tried to stop them but they wre far beyond our limits. So we had to evacuate the planet, but people who tried to fight were being destroyed. me and Minerva did found a way to escape... until someone spotted me from behind and fired a fatal blast... And just when that about to hit me, Minerva pushed me to safe me which shots her in the process... My life was saved, but Minerva... wasn't so lucky... - - - - Philmac (V.O.): The worst has yet to come, When Minerva died on my arms, I became furious and angry, then a dark aura has unleashed within me, and then several heartless surrounding me. And with no hesitation, I destroyed them... but... those heartless.... Were actually Minerva's friends as well as his friends... They were supposed to evacuate the off the planet, but the heartless took control of them and left them to die. As the result, the Armada fires a powerful weapon that killed everyone on that planet. - - Philmac: I somehow survived, but the whole planet turn into a wasteland. I saw all of her friends killed by my own hands, and I was shocked in fear and despair, my pure heart was broken and sealed up and then everything went black. A month later, I wake up but completely different, my sorrow and anger already grew, which made me what I am back then a false version of myself, and I've been stuck there for 3 years alone. It's just not fair, I was so close to understanding... then it all went boom. (Flashback ends) Philmac: I'm sorry that I have to keep my past a secret, Because everything that happened years ago and everything I've done was cruel... Lusamine: Gladion: Philmac: ...She gave me a promise, and I broke it. (Looking at his hands, closing his eyes and sheds his tears) Lillie: Philmac... ( Philmac: Hm? Lillie: - Philmac: Then weeks ago, during the crisis and the titan battle in Alola. - Gladion: How did you get out of the deserted planet? Philmac: I was captured... by the Subspace Army. Lillie: The Subspace Army? Philmac: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Wait a minute, that's...! All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Magearna! (Back to the show) Lillie: Magearna Philmac: (Shocked in surprise) I don't believe it! - - - Philmac: I see one like that before! Gladion: You do? Philmac: Yeah, at the Azoth Kingdom. - - - - - Philmac: Okay, I won't tell anyone about Magearna... Just not yet. - Philmac: But can you not tell Emerl, Ash and the others about my true past... just yet? - - - (At the Pokemon School) Ash Ketchum: Kiawe: - - - - Professor Kukui: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hala: - - - - - - Philmac: - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Look, Dark maybe the one responsible for what he's done, but I'm responsible for this as well, and as punishment, I lost all powers, my sword and shield are gone, and I became so useless to protect anyone. You all should've just left me in the Ultra Space. Emerl: Philmac that's not true Philmac: He's my dark personality, so it's my fault too... Emerl: There is nobody fault not even you. Philmac: ... Mark EVO: Philmac I have to agree with Emerl, it's not your fault, it was Dark the Unknown who's responsible, not yours, his. Philmac: But I hurt you guys too much in the past. N.A.N.O.: So time to let go your dark past, so you can have a bright future. Philmac: I don't think I could have one... Emerl: Everyone has one and you'll do the same thing. And don't worry you'll understand someday. Philmac: (Sighs) Thanks... but I'm not in a good mood right now. (Philmac walks away) Mark EVO: (Sighs) Emerl, maybe you should talk to Philmac. Emerl: I tried to cheer him up, but he still blames himself for what he did. N.A.N.O.: He does have a point. Mark EVO: Well Philmac thinks he's powerless (Which he really is thanks to you.) because couldn't protect anyone, not even himself. And that training for being positive to your team, I don't think it would be enough to fight someone that's worse than Team Rocket nor Team Skull. Emerl: We got to have faith in him, he'll defeat Dark and Xenon some day. Mark EVO: STILL, SOMEONE NEEDS TO TALK TO HIM! N.A.N.O.: I'll talk to him. Gmerl: Me too. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Talking in his mind) I had to admit, Lillie really is spirited... She kinda reminds me of Minerva... I really shouldn't said such mean thing to her back then... It's not that time yet... But maybe I should tell her... how I feel about her... - - - - - - - Emerl: Mark I got an idea. Mark EVO: What is it sir? Emerl: We gonna upgrade his old sword and shield into new ones. Mark EVO: Good thinking Emerl, then Philmac will be very happy to see this. - - - - - Narrator: (Post end) (We see Philmac still feeling very upset after defeated by Xenon Onslaught and Dark the Unknown.) Philmac: ... - - - Mark EVO: Follow me. (Later the heroes are inside the elevator taking them to the underground base) - - Mark EVO: Look at this. (They see a robot titan who looks like Godzilla) Cheetor: Jumping gyro what was that? Mark EVO: It's MechaGodzilla. Ash Ketchum: Whoa! Hiccup: It's amazing! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Emerl came just in time) Emerl: Mark it is time. Mark EVO: Okay Emerl. Philmac! Philmac: Yes Mark. Mark EVO: Emerl got a surprise for you. Philmac: Okay, what is it? Emerl: I upgraded your old sword and shield into a brand new ultimate sword and shield. (He gave him new ultimate sword and new ultimate shield) Philmac: Whoa! Emerl: The ultimate sword and shield are hundred times stronger than Xenon's weapons now, Philmac. Philmac: Wow Emerl, thank you. Mark EVO: Hey, consider that as thanks for saving us from Team Skull, Xenon and Dark. And who knows, if you keep being positive, Then Emerl might get your powers back next. Philmac: ... Yeah, I guess. (All heroes are glad) Emerl: Once you're being good I'll give you new powers and new forms just for you. Philmac: New? Emerl: Yep, I'll give you new powers, new weapons, and new forms. As long you keep being good, and prove yourself courage, friendship, truthful, love, and unselfish and then I'll give you your new powers and your new form. Okay? Philmac: Okay! N.A.N.O.: What about his old powers? Emerl: The light form and his old powers are come back too, but his rage form is stolen by Xenon Onslaught is now give to Dark the Unknown. Philmac: I see... it's fine. My new and old powers will be all I need, including my light form, even thou I never use it yet... and my rage form is gone, I'll stick with my normal rage. Emerl: Sounds good Philmac. (Emerl and Philmac shake hands for agreement) (Mark EVO happy for Philmac) (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts